Superman XD
Superman XD is a comic book series based on the DC Comics character, Superman and the first entry of the DC XD universe. Characters Main * Clark Kent/Superman: The series' main character who was born with the powers of super strength, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, and super speed. * Lois Lane: An reporter of the Daily Planet and Superman's love interest who is also a damsel-in-distress. * Jimmy Olsen: Superman's pal who is a fan and a photographic at the Daily Planet. Recurring * Perry White: The head of the Daily Planet and Superman's boss. * Jonathan Kent: Superman's father. * Martha Kent: Superman's mother. * Cat Grant: A gossip columnist at the Daily Planet. * Ron Troupe: A political editorialist for the Daily Planet. * Dirk Armstrong: A right-wing editorialist for the Daily Planet. * Steve Lombard: A blowhard sports editor of the Daily Planet. * Lana Lang: Superman's old girlfriend back in Smallville. * Captain Maggie Sawyer: The police captain of Metropolis who trusts Superman. * Professor Emil Hamilton: An scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs. * Pete Ross: Superman's old friend back in Smallville. * Commissioner David Corporon: The police commissioner of Metropolis. Antagonists * Lex Luthor: CEO of LexCorp, a wealthy, engineer, scientist, charismatic, and well-known public person who is one of the most intelligence people in the world who about to see Superman as a threat to all of humanity. ** Mercy Graves: Lex's personally assistant and bodyguard who was previous both a former member of Intergang and a thief. * General Dru-Zod: An alien power-hungry criminal who seeks to fight a stronger rival and finds Superman as his personally rival, who happens to has the same powers he has. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite: A mad scientist who transplant his body to a white ape who has telepathy powers and superhuman strength. * Raymond Jones/Parasite: An ex-LexCorps janitor who become a purple-skinned energy-sucking monster after accidentally flips int a radioactive chemical pits, he not only drain peoples' energy, but their voices, memories, and strengths. * Leslie Willis/Livewire: * Winslow Schott/Toyman: An kindly toymaker who loves making toys to children and dreams of making a tom company. But, tragedy strikes * Intergang ** Bruno Mannheim: The leader of criminal gang know as Intergang and an infamous Metropolis gangster. ** Whisper A'Daire: Bruno's assistant and bodyguard who is a martial artist. ** Morgan Edge: * John Corben/Metallo: * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull: * Mr. Mxyzptlk: An 5th inter-dimensional imp, despite of him being an annoyance to Superman, he's quite mischievous and dangerous. * Carl Darper/Master Jailer: * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler: * Oswald Loomis/Prankster: * Bizarrio: * Vril Dox/Brainiac: * Hellgrammite: An humanoid alien-like bug warrior who's a bit stronger than Superman. * * Issues # "Man of Steel, Pt. 1": While celebrating the birth of their newborn son, Jonathan and Martha Kent are in a surprise of their life in they learn that their baby, Clark start developing powers which are beyond of a mortal man. # "Man of Steel, Pt. 2": As Clark start to master of controlling his powers, as he grow ups from a child to a teenager while he wanders of what to do with his powers. Than, he start using his powers when his friends, Pete Ross and Lana Lang are being captured by an criminal group know as the Intergang. # "Man of Steel, Pt. 3": After saving Pete and Lana and defeats the Intergang, Jonathan and Martha wants him to uses his powers to peoples, but Clark refuse cause peoples would see him a threat to humankind Than, an few years later, Clark graduates college and goes moving to Metropolis where he got a job the Daily Planet. # "Man of Steel, Pt. 4": # "Man of Steel, Pt. 5": # "The Ultra-Humanite, Pt. 1": # "The Ultra-Humanite, Pt. 2": # "The Ultra-Humanite, Pt. 3": # "Parasitic Touch, Pt. 1": # "Parasitic Touch, Pt. 2": # "Parasitic Touch, Pt. 3": # "Zod, Pt. 1": # "Zod, Pt. 2": # "Zod, Pt. 3": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": Trivia * The comic series take elements from Superman: The Animated Series, Clark & Lois: The Adventures of Superman, the Donnerverse's Superman film series, and Smallville. * This universe's Parasite is a mixture of the first Parasite, Raymond Jensen and the second Parasite, Rudy Jones. Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:DC Comics Category:DC XD